


Fuck me and my Mom 2: The Mayers

by ll72



Series: Fuck me and my Mom [2]
Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: Anal, F/F, Porn movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan and Julie Mayer fucked and filmed for a porn shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck me and my Mom 2: The Mayers

Hey, James Rock here with another ‘Fuck me and my Mom’. I’ve already mentioned how I fucked and filmed the Gilmore Girls, sweet innocent Rory and her wanton slut Mom, Lorelai. Well, as I suspected that was a hit and a half, I uploaded it to the website and the server almost melted. But I’m not a man who can rest on his laurels. Or rather I know once my customers have jacked off a two dozens times to Lorelai’s creamed covered face and Rory licking it clean they want something new.

Which is why Brandi, my camerawoman, and I, are sitting in a car park in a small mid-American town called Fairview as Brandi fiddles with the camera. She’s struggling with getting the focus right and I’m tapping my fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, because I’m due to be tapping two fine felines, not fucking around in a car park. And Suze my make-up girl is home alone with them and she’s suffering marital difficulties and will probably either bore them to death or spend so long all the men are bastards speech, that they’ll be burning bras as I arrive or wandering around with a bicycling fish T-shirt. Jeez, the travails of being a porn purveyor, its not all tits and ass – though there’s enough of that to make me suffer through five hours in a car with Suze whining and Brandi swearing at Japanese tech under her breath.

“Got it,” said Brandi triumphantly shoving the lens in my face. I started the engine and put the car in gear. Slowly we edged out of the car park and into the street as I waited for Brandi to say her line. She was so long in speaking I thought she’d forgotten it, but eventually she spoke, “So James, who we seeing today?”

“A damn hot pair of honeys, Susan and Julie Mayer. They’re so fuckable that they’d give a Jelly Marshmallow a fuckin’ hard on” I replied. 

I pretended to scrabble around for the letter in my pocket, though for road safety reasons I’d memorised (and the original is back in the office anyway). But I’m an actor and if Suze can claim she always faked her orgasms I’m good enough to fake reading a letter.

“Dear James,” I began, “My Mom Susan Mayer has recently suffered a bit of a dry spell with her getting a divorce from my Dad after he screwed half of Fairview and her next boyfriend turning out to be a drug-dealer cop-killer. So to perk her up could you come round and fuck her? Oh and me. Love and kisses. PS here’s a picture.”

It was the picture that sold me. In my business you get dozens of Moms and daughter’s giving sob-stories about how badly they need cock. If I went for them all by the end of the week I’d be so limp I’d need a splint. So I’d been close to throwing this one in the bin, but then I saw the photo. It was a holiday snap – on the beach. Susan was standing next to her daughter her arm round her as they both stared at the camera. It was even the fact that they were topless that made my pants move, but something in their faces, that alluring slutty sultriness that separate a jack-off and forget from the real humdingers which remain hidden on your hard drive. I knew as soon as I saw the sexy smiles that I was going to have these two. And our morning meeting as we’d gone over the contracts and I’d explained the plot line hadn’t dampened my enthusiasm. 

I’d left Suze to get them ready, whilst me and Brandi hit the local burger bar and saw the sights – which took us all of ten minutes. Though that said if I’d known how long it had been going to take for Brandi to get in gear I’d have spent five less minutes admiring the Revolutionary War monument. Just thinking about Susan and Julie was making my prick as hard as lead and it ain’t easy trying not to jump the lights when your mind is wandering to teenie pussy and Milf ass. Brandi flicked the camera down to focus on the large lump in my shorts as she said, “Yeah, I can see those two sluts look like they could do with something up and the word I’m looking for isn’t perking…”

I laughed, a deep manly rumble which I’d been perfecting for a couple of weeks and had been aching to try out on camera, "I’ll be getting something up and once I do so will they… up the ass.”

“They do look like they’d like a bit of anal-loving, they’ve got that ‘fuck my slut butt’ look about them. I’ll bet they’re a right dirty pair,” said Brandi. 

“They better be,” I replied, “as they’re going to be covered in my cum…”

I swung the car right into Wisteria Lane. About half way down was the Mayers and I slid my car into the drive. Suze was at the door as Brandi filmed me getting out. My make-up girl gave me the thumbs-up to show they were ready, before closing the door. Brandi followed me as I walked to the door and rang the doorbell. Julie Mayer had been waiting behind it, as instructed, and immediately opened it. She gave a squeal of excitement, as if she hadn’t realised I was going to be there, before turning round and shrieking, “Mom, Mom, you’ll never guess who’s here.”

She sped into the house to find her Mom (hopefully waiting in the lounge or we’d have to reshoot). I followed her, with Brandi behind me, her camera tracking Julie’s movements and to be fair with a tiny pair of shorts and a cropped T-shirt Julie was damned easy on the lens. We walked into the main-room, as Susan Mayer pretended to be surprised at the my sudden appearance. She put her hand to her mouth and gasped, before turning to her daughter, “Is that who I think it is?”

“James Rock,” said Julie, “I wrote as you were feeling low and I hoped he’d come to cheer us up. I honestly didn’t think he’d come…”

I grinned as Susan’s gaze dropped to my bulge. It didn’t need the acting skills of Emma Thompson to show she was impressed, as she licked her lips lustfully, like an lioness sizing up an gazelle. She walked over to stand next to me and moved her hand over my lump, her eyes widening in surprise as she felt its girth and length under my shorts; no longer a lioness, now more a mongoose hypnotised by a Cobra. She stepped back her eyes still fixated on my tent in my shorts, “Julie, you are such a great daughter.”

“She sure is,” I agreed, “Don’t you think she deserves a kiss from her Mom?”

“I do,” agreed Susan. She turned to Julie and slid her arm round the teen’s back, drawing her close. Bending her head down she moved her mouth over her daughter’s. It wasn’t your typical Mommy kiss as they both opened their lips and touched their tongues against each other. They slipped and slithered, slurping sexily as they mouth each other. It was like they were chewing an invisible piece of gum as they opened and closed their lips, passionately embracing. Susan pulled back and ran her hand through Julie’s hair, “Thank you Julie, you always thinking of me.”

“It’s nothing Mom,” simpered Julie, her eyes switched down to my packet and she grinned, “I’ve got an ulterior motive…”

“You want to share him?” asked Susan in mock shock. She put her head to one side, “Well… I guess I shouldn’t be greedy as long as James agrees.”

I don’t call the website ‘Fuck me and my Mom’ for nothing and anyway it says in the contract that I bang them both. So I gave my manly laugh, “I think share and share alike is a motto to live by.”

“That’s a yes then,” said Brandi, breaking the fourth wall.

“Mmmnnn, that’s good,” replied Susan turning to face me whilst still letting her hands slide the flesh of her daughter’s waist between the top of her mini-short and the bottom of her cropped halter top. Julie gave a sexy pout and pushed her body forward so that her tits stood firmly against the material. Susan smiled down at her “Let me help you out of that.”

“Thanks Mom,” said Julie and held up her arms to allow her Mom to pull off the top and throw it to the corner. The teen’s perky bosom sprang free and she turned to the camera so that Brandi could zoom in on them. 

“Hey that’s a nice pair,” I laughed, “What does Mom think?”

Susan moved behind Julie and slid her arms round the teen’s front so she could fondle them. She gripped the firm pair in her hands and rubbed the nubs between her forefinger and thumb until the nipple was hard. The teen giggled as Susan nuzzled her neck before saying, “I wish I had titties like that…”

“Oh Mom, yours are really fine. They’re much bigger than mine… a real mouthful,” said Julie. She turned and moved her hands round the back to unzip her Mom’s dress. Brandi skittered round to film the unzipping and then back to the front as Julie stepped back to allow her Mom to shake her dress off and show her own tits; they were larger than Julie and more bouncy. Different from Julie’s, but it was like comparing whisky and champagne, both are drinkable. 

“They look a mouthful,” I agreed with Julie, “but let’s check.”

I moved into shot and took one of the tits in my mouth. I sucked at the teat, licking at it and pulled it out with my teeth. Susan moaned with a passion as my tongue moved over it. I slowly drew back, “Seems like a mouthful, but Julie you want to give a second opinion?”

The teen minx didn’t need asking twice, diving onto the left tit she latched her mouth onto it and began suckling it like her Mom was still giving out milk. Susan gasped and groaned, her back bucking and stretching as Julie slurped at first her left and then her right bosom. The teen’s tongue tantalised the tits and Susan’s hands slid up and down Julie’s naked back. After a couple of minutes Julie straightened and wiped her mouth of saliva as she turned back to the camera, “They’re a mouthful,” she agreed.

The teen leaned back into her Mom, rubbing her back against the Milf’s large tits. Susan reached down and started to undo Julie’s shorts. The teen giggled as the button popped and her Mom slid her hand beneath them and onto her puss, “That’s good,”

“Let’s get them off properly and see that cute little slit,” I said.

Julie broke away from her Mom and turned her ass towards the camera. Bending over she slowly peeled the shorts down; she hadn’t bothered with underwear. Once the shorts had dropped to her ankles she stepped out of them and slid a hand down to her pussy before turning round to face us again. Her fingers were making an inverted ‘V’ over her slot and pulling it gently apart. A tiny touch of liquid was already forming. 

“Now that’s one fuckable twat,” I said, before turning to Susan, “So like Mother like Daughter is it?”

“Of course,” laughed Susan. She hooked her fingers under the elastic of her panties and pulled them off. Her cunt was also cutely fuckable, though unlike the smoothness of her daughters it had a tiny landing strip of fuzz, which added to its splendour. And like Julie the first seepings of girl cum were starting to form.

Mom and daughter moved side by side, their hands dropping to the rub each other’s behinds as Brandi zoomed in and out. I quickly got out of my own clothes, my rock hard prick spring to attention as soon as it was able. The girls tittered to each other as they looked at my twelve incher, I guessed each of them both excited at the prospect and nervous at that much meat impaling them.

I extended my middle digit and walked between them. In unison I slid the finger into the waiting slits. I quickly moved them in and out, hitting the clit and making both Susan and Julie wet. Even as they groaned in excitement my mouth was colliding with Julie. I pushed my tongue against her and pushed it down to the bottom of her mouth. Her lips pushed against mine and she battled to rise her tongue. I flicked out and switched to Susan, making out with her as I had with her daughter. My finger was still hammering home, the damp pussy’s becoming even more lubricated. 

I broke from Susan and slid my fingers out. I held them up to their mouths and the Mayers slid their lips round them and sucked it clean of their own juice. I grinned, “Looks like I’ve lubricated you? So Susan you want to lubricate me?”

“Yes,” laughed Susan and flicked her hair back enticingly as she dropped to her knees. Her tongue teased at my erect prick, licking round and down from the tip to my ball sack. The tease didn’t last long though, she quickly opened her mouth and started to swallow me. Her sexy daughter moved round and began to push herself into her Mom’s back, keeping her in position as her hands caressed the larger titties of the Milf. I groaned, Susan was one hell of a good sucker, managing my cock like an expert. She pushed at it with her tongue, guiding it so I was pushing it the soft inside wall of her cheek and making it look like she had a nut in her mouth.

“That’s good,” I groaned and punched my prick forward.

Susan slurped harder, her eyes smiling even if her mouth was clamped into position. Behind her I could hear Julie groaning with excitement. She was still rubbing her body against her Mom’s, but only one hand was massaging her Mom’s front, the other was desperately fingering the teen’s own slit. It was with reluctance I pulled out; if I remained in Susan’s mouth I’d cum like an elephant though it would be a damned short porno… the things we do for our craft.

Susan wiped her mouth and looked up imploringly at me, “Fuck me, fuck me hard.”

I can’t resist a damsel in distress, so I helped Susan to her feet, “Sure thing baby.”

Our lips locked and our tongues flicked against each other, my rock hard prick pushed into her stomach as my hands wandered down her sides. I moved them to where the top of her thighs and butt-cheeks connected and hefted her up. Susan was a pro, her lips not leaving mine as her feet left the floor and she twisted them round my back. I loosened my grip and let her fall back slightly so that she was angled at forty-five degrees from me. It wasn’t easy sliding my cock into her cunt without hands, but luckily Julie was nearby. The vixen knelt beside her Mom and me and took my member in her hand. Teasingly she stroked it and I groaned at her touch.

“Julie” coaxed her Mom, “put it in me. You’ll be next.”

The teen licked her lips and guided my cock into her Mom’s wet pussy hole. Susan wasn’t virginal tight, but even so it wasn’t easy cramming my large dick into her slot, slick though it was. I pushed and heaved as Susan dragged herself against me, gasping with pleasure as I widened her hole and crushed her clit. I moved my ass back and forth, using it as balance as I rammed into the wanton wet cunt, “Yes, yes, yes, fill me up,” cried Susan. 

She leant back, stretching her arms so her fingers were touching the floor. Her bosom bounced like two slabs of jelly as I continued to hammer her. Beside us Julie was still kneeling, one hand gripping her right tittie, the other rubbing at her teenage pussy. She too was groaning in anticipation, “Oh, fuck, fuck, I want that dick, don’t use it all.”

I certainly didn’t want to use it all myself. Luckily for Julie and her Mom that wasn’t likely to happen. Still I pulled out my cock and let Julie give it a lick clean. Her tongue washing away her Mom’s juice as her Mom unhooked herself from me. She moved behind Julie and began to massage her daughter’s shoulders as I fed the teen a little more prick, “You’re a cocksucker, Julie; as good as your Mom.”

Susan grinned at the compliment and I pulled the saliva soaked cock from her daughter’s slutty mouth, “Now let me hit that juicy Mom cunt again.”

I took Susan’s hand and walked over to the couch. I sat down first and facing me Susan lowered her slit onto my cock. It was easier than before, the position meant penetration didn’t mean putting my back out and my cock sped up her juiced up cunt. The Milf gave a groan of satisfaction as my twelve inches filled her hole and hit her G-spot, “Oh yes, fuck me hard.”

We began to rock in unison, I shafted upwards as Susan began to bounce energetically. The springs on the sofa squeaked like a pack of demented mice as the brunette raised herself and hit down, her cum dribbling down my shaft and over my balls. Her titties were jumping and bobbing, rising as she jumped and slapping down as she landed. I held her waist encouraging her to go faster and deeper. She did, as my hands slithered over her sweaty skin, “God yes, that’s it, God yes.”

Beside her sat Julie, the teen had spread her legs and was playing lustily with her slit as she watched her Mom get fucked. Her fingers were hammering in and out of her cunt so quick that they were almost a blur and with each thrust a fine spray of cum spat out on over quim lips, “Uuurrgghh, urrrghhhh,” she moaned as she hit her clit.

The sound of her Mom orgasming made Julie finger herself even more passionately. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened as she made little guttural sounds as she made herself cum. I pulled my cock out from her Mom, as the Milf screamed loudly and pushed her up. Susan tottered a few feet forward as I twisted Julie so she was lying on the sofa and I was poised above her, “Your turn…”

“Yes, good,” gasped the eighteen year old. Her legs spread up and round, to hook round my back as I lowered my member into the tight waiting twat. She was tight, teenage tight, but experienced enough to shift her body up to meet me coming down. The hole was damp from her masturbating and whilst she gasped as my cock pushed at her walls I could move down without much difficulty. Her eyes fluttered and she let out little gasps of excitement, “Fuck me, fuck me hard. I want your big prick to rip me in half.”

I began to do push-ups on her lithe body. My muscular physique hammered down on her, Julie’s hard, firm tits pressing into me as I hit her. Each thrust shot my prick into her warm hole, the walls seeming to grip at my cock like a drowning man and a life-buoy. Julie’s heels hammered at my back as she gasped and shuddered under my assault as she screamed “Yes, yes, fuck my tight pussy. I want big cock…”

It hadn’t taken long for Susan to recover and she slid her thighs under Julie’s head and began to rub her pussy with one hand. She slid the other between my pogoing body and her daughter to rub and play with the teen’s perfect tits. Julie gave another gasp, “Oh fuck,” she screamed and arched her back, “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

I stood up and stood erect, my cock was dripping with her cum. But after two pussies it was after something stronger. Luckily Susan knew what I wanted and was prepared to give it me. She stood up and twisted round so her back was facing me (and the camera), before waggling her ass and bending over so that her butt was upraised and her fingers were leaning on the sofa cushions, just next to Julie’s head. The Milf turned her head and provided me with a slut smile, “You want some of this big boy?”

She moved her ass again, so that the butt cheeks swayed from side to side.

“Sure, I could do some ass,” I replied. Julie had recovered enough to slide her body, so that her feet was against the wall and her head was lying over the side of the sofa, with her eye line positioned right beneath her Mom’s pussy. I moved behind Susan gripping her sides and levering my prick into her back hole. It was tight, even tighter than her daughter’s sweet slit, but Julie’s girl-juice helped ease the prick up her Mom’s backdoor. Susan groaned and moved one of her fingers to her pussy. She entered the wet hole as I pushed down her butt and a few drips of juice dripped from it on to Julie’s cute face.

The teen squealed and giggled as her Mom’s cum bounced off her forehead, “Here let me help,” she offered and lifted her head to slide her tongue into her Mom’s cunt. 

I started to slam harder, my cock racing up the Milf’s chute and raging over her hidden G-spot like a tropical storm. Susan shuddered and gasped as my cock and her daughter’s tongue jointly savaged her two favourite erogenous zones. Julie was a great a cuntlicker as she was cocksucker, lapping away like she’d been born to it. The two of us were making Susan scream like she was an Opera Star and drop juice like she was an overflowing damn. Harder and harder I hit her, my hands stroking up and down her sides before moving to her front to grip her tits; hard. The brunette squealed louder, “Fuck my ass, tongue my pussy. Slut fuck me.”

Another drop of cum dripped from her pussy to bounce onto Julie’s face and slide down her forehead. The teenager ignored it, concentrating on slurping away at her Mom’s cunt. Susan screamed again as she orgasmed, “Aaaaarrghhh, ooooooohhhhh, aaaaarrghhhh, myyyyy Gooooddddddd!!!”

I pulled my cock out and let her drop to the floor. My prick hovered over Julie’s face, in a perfect place for a blow job. And if she wanted it in her ass, well I’d used all her previous cum lubricant in whacking her Mom’s ass. She grinned sluttishly, “Let me suck it. I want to swallow your cock.”

I bent over and slid the cock into Julie’s mouth. She opened wide and took a prick, that only moments before had been up her Mom’s ass. The little cocksucker moved her head back and swallowed more, not for her the push into the cheek, Julie wanted it way down her throat. I’m not one to disoblige and fed it into her. At first there was no resistance, but gradually Julie began to splutter and her eyes widened. I slid the cock out and she reached up to wipe her saliva from her mouth. She smiled, “I can take more.”

I started to slide the cock between her luscious lips again. Beside us Susan moved to her knees and took hold of the sides of Julie’s mouth pulled them apart to help get my large member further down. The Milf grinned, “That’s it baby, suck that cock all the way. You can do it.”

Whether it was her Mom’s words of encourage or her own slutty nature this time Julie was taking my cock all the way. I could see her eyes widen and leak water as I felt it touch the back of the throat. She gagged, but even as I looked to pull out, she was grabbed my ass and pulled me further forward. More saliva surged from her mouth and dripped to the floor, but my cock was sliding in so deep it was past her taste buds and down her throat, my balls hitting her lips. 

“That’s a girl,” cried Susan in triumph as I pulled my cock back, “Fuck her throat.”

I pushed back in, watching Julie’s eyes widen and then blink uncontrollably. I thrust again and again, not going fully in each time, but doing so enough that with each push Julie gagged and it was only supreme control on both of our parts stopped her spitting me out. Her eyes reddened and the make-up ran down her cheeks. Susan groaned in excitement, “Oh that it’s Julie. That’s it my little superslut.”

There was no doubt that my cock was well lubricated so after one final thrust I pulled it out. I sat down on the sofa, “Okay Julie, you want to sit that trim ass on my big dick?”

It was like asking the Ronald McDonald whether he liked hamburgers. Julie was up and lowering herself onto me as quick as a slut can get a cock up her ass. She gripped her ass cheeks and pulling them apart, moved herself down. I gripped her to help guide her hole onto my tip. She hovered for a millisecond as she got herself into a comfortable squatting position, “I want you to burn my ass hard,” she snarled passionately.

Still gripping her, less for guidance and more to help force her down, I pushed up and into her. It was like pushing my cock into concrete she was so hard. Not that I was complaining, my cock was gripped like a vice, squeezed so hard only my iron control, experience and self-training stopped me shooting straight away. Julie through her head back, her long hair dangling down my chest, “That’s it my fuck stud. Ram my fucking ass.”

I moved my hands under Julie’s thighs and lifted the teen’s leg’s up and apart, giving Brandi a full view of Julie’s shaven snatch. I began to hammer upwards, my cock ramming the tight hole. The walls pushed at my cock like a giant hand was squeezing me, I slammed up harder. I could feel Julie’s muscles rippling beneath her skin as my prick seemed to send a chain reaction down from her back chute and down her legs. Our sweat mixed together, sliding over our bodies and rinsing naked flesh. Julie wailed in pleasure, loud and with a passionate intensity, “Harder, harder.”

I was banging her so hard that not only was each thrust sending me up of the sofa, but as I landed down it was creaking outrageously. I slammed her up again, but this time I withdrew my cock. There was a hiss of air as oxygen pumped out of her well used hole. I slapped her butt in a friendly fashion, “On your hands and knees, I haven’t finished fucking that ass.”

Julie moved a few feet forward and dropped into position, her head resting on the floor, with her arms spread out in front of her. She waved her upright ass at me; not that I need an invitation – I was behind her and sliding my cock down her hole. It was easier than before, the grip looser from our exertions. But don’t get me wrong, her ass was still clamping my cock like I’d just parked illegally in back street lot. I restarted my ramming and Julie restarted her screams of passion, “Harder, harder, harder, fuck my ass until I scream.”

Susan moved in front of us and lay down inches in front of her daughter’s face. She spread her legs and Julie gripped at them for support. 

“So hot, oh fuck my baby doll’s ass,” gasped Susan as she began to finger herself. It was hard to believe, given where my cock was, but the sight of Susan playing with herself made me even more turned on and I hammered harder and faster. The Milf rolled her head back and began a low moan, “Oh yes, oh yes.”

My balls slapped hard against Julie, the slap of them against her flesh competing with the cries of Mom and daughter. In I went, pushing my cock so far in I almost came out the other side. I was sweating, panting with exertion as I gave it my all. Julie wasn’t in much better state, sweat was dripping from her long hair, so soaked in perspiration that it was stuck to her face and back. Her make-up had been pretty much ruined by the earlier throat-fuck and it had totally given up now, smudging her face like she’d tried putting it on in the middle of a thunderstorm. The teen’s body shook as if an explosion had gone off in her, “Yesssss, yesssss, yessssss.”

The force of her orgasm rippled through her body and into me, spurring me on to slam her teen ass even deeper and faster. I could feel my own excitement building as my eyes seemed to shut of their own accord and my face contorted as if I was in a wind tunnel. I gave a grunt as I came. The white, gooey flood of semen shot from my cock down Julie’s ass tunnel. I pulled out, going flaccid even as I withdrew. I could see Brandi zooming the camera in on Julie’s ass. It was one hell of a money shot, with the ass-hole wide opened, flooded with jizm, which was trickling out.

But there was one final shot and Susan was on it. The Milf moved to crouch behind Julie, as the teen lay groaning in exhausted post-orgasmic bliss. 

“Come to Mommy,” said the Milf just loudly enough to be heard by the camera’s built-in microphone. She peeled apart Julie cheeks and pushed her tongue down her daughter’s gaping butt and began to lick out my cum. I moved closer so that Brandi could get me in shot and gave my camera operator a thumbs up.

She gave me one back. We both know when we have a hit on our hands.


End file.
